Her Name, Erza Scarlet
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Semi-Canon / Dedicated to Himiki-chan / —Adiktif. Ia sangat menyukai rasa bahagia yang terkumpul di dadanya dan perasaan ketika bibirnya membentuk senyum sesungguhnya. Rasa itu membuatnya nyaman. Membuat dirinya menginginkannya lagi, dan terus. "Namanya, Erza Scarlet. Dia adalah harapan. Dan tidak boleh berhenti menjadi harapan. Biarpun hatinya menjerit minta kebebasan."


Namanya, Erza Scarlet. Dan dia, adalah personifikasi dari sebuah kata-kata mutiara yang terkenal. Bahwa katanya, yang paling banyak tersenyum adalah yang paling banyak menanggung kesedihan.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Her Name, Erza Scarlet**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

_Dedicated to __**Himiki-Chan**_

_The cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Namanya, Erza Scarlet. Dia adalah harapan. Dan tidak boleh berhenti menjad n. Biarpun hatinya berseru minta kebebasan dan menjerit untuk berhenti membua n."

**Warning! Emo!Erza Scarlet, Out Of Character, Typo(s), Plot Twist, and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Namanya, Erza Scarlet.

Seorang gadis yang hampir menginjak kepala dua. Seorang gadis dengan surai panjang berwarna merah—semerah apel yang baru dipetik dari pohonnya dan semerah darah. Darah yang keluar dari luka yang dibuat oleh bilah pedang miliknya—dan sang empu dari iris sewarna cokelat tua yang mampu berbinar violet di dalam kegelapan dan bayang-bayang awan hitam.

Ia adalah gadis yang baik. Walaupun sedikit eksentrik. Ia memiliki kepedulian yang amat sangat kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, dan ia juga seorang gadis yang membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya yang butuh pertolongan.

Erza Scarlet.

Seorang gadis dengan senyuman secerah mentari yang bersinar di atas Earthland.

Bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya, Erza merupakan personifikasi dari matahari itu sendiri. Jika sifat eksentrik miliknya dikesampingkan, Erza merupakan seorang gadis murah senyum—walaupun senyumnya terbagi menjadi tiga; Senyum samar, senyum normal, dan seringai yang serupa dengan tokoh antagonis di cerita-cerita fiksi—dan jika tidak ada yang yang memancing kemarahannya, Erza merupakan sosok yang sanggup menenangkan orang lain.

Erza adalah sebuah personifikasi matahari musim semi. Itu benar. Namun, ia juga merupakan personifikasi dari kabut tebal yang muncul ketika badai berlalu—kabut yang penuh dengan misteri, dan tidak tertembus oleh sinar mentari. Erza adalah sebuah ironi.

Mengapa ia juga dapat disebut personifikasi dari kabut?

Karena, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika ia tersenyum kepada seseorang.

Memang, sebagian orang tersenyum karena rasa bahagia dan senang. Karena, bagi manusia, definisi senyuman adalah sebuah bentuk fisik untuk dunia bahwa mereka tengah diliputi rasa bahagia.

Tetapi, hey, pernahkan kalian melihat mereka yang tersenyum palsu?

Senyum palsu terbentuk untuk mereka yang diliputi kesedihan, namun tetap berusaha untuk memakai topeng dan menunjukkan kepada semua manusia di dunia ini bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Mereka tidak ingin orang-orang melihat mereka sebagai orang yang lemah. Mereka ingin orang-orang melihat mereka sebagai orang yang kuat: Sebagai orang yang memiliki kendali atas emosi mereka sendiri.

Jadi, mengapa Erza Scarlet disebut personifikasi dari kabut?

Biarpun ia tersenyum secerah matahari, seluruh manusia yang melihatnya tidak dapat membedakan apakah itu senyum asli atau hanya senyum plastik yang disulam dengan paksa ke wajahnya yang cantik.

Sama seperti kabut. Kabut yang tebal menutupi semua yang berada di dalam teritorinya, menelan mereka ke dalam warna pucat tanpa batas, dan membiarkan mereka terperangkap di dalamnya serta termakan dengan apa yang ditawarkan olehnya; kesesatan.

Erza Scarlet adalah seorang gadis murah senyum yang berusaha membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya optimis.

Sama seperti Natsu Dragneel.

Dengan tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum kepada mereka yang ragu, menyemangati dalam bisu dan berkata dengan nada menenangkan seperti gerimis yang menyentuh dan menghantam permukaan genangan air.

Biarpun satu-persatu teman-temannya mulai menghilang dari kehidupannya. Entah karena kematian menghadang mereka atau karena terengut paksa dari kertas berisi tinta yang dituliskan takdir untuknya, Erza tetap tersenyum.

Erza tetap tersenyum dengan topeng kacanya. Gadis itu memastikan selalu memasang topengnya dan menyembunyikan jeritan dan raungan kesepiannya.

"_Kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya kepadamu."_

Diluar, bagi sahabat-sahabatnya yang menaruh rasa percaya luar biasa kepada Erza, gadis bersurai merah tua itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia kuat, dia hebat, dia sempurna. Mereka melihat Erza sebagai sosok yang luar biasa. Karena, tentu saja, siapa yang dapat tersenyum dan bersikap optimis selain Natsu di tengah pertarungan yang mustahil?

Tetapi sayangnya, di dalam, Erza dipenuhi oleh beban rasa percaya teman-temannya. Beban itu tertangguh di hatinya, mencengkramnya dan mengikatnya dalam rasa tanggung jawab. Beban-beban rasa percaya itu menambah beban kesedihan dan kesepian yang masih membekas di dalam dirinya.

Tambahtambahtambah. Beban itu tiada habisnya. Kian hari kian bertambah, setiap pertarungan yang ia lewati, beban itu semakin berat.

Tetapi, ia tidak boleh menangis karena sakit. Ia harus tersenyum. Senyumsenyumsenyum, dan mengatakan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa mereka seharusnya mencemaskan diri mereka saja.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kesedihan yang menyangga beban di hatinya. Ia muak, ia ingin melepaskan semua cengkraman beban itu dan kabur. Melarikan diri menuju kebebasan dimana ia tidak terbebani dengan rasa percaya, tanggung jawab, dan kesepian. Dimana ia dapat tersenyum, tersenyum dengan _sesungguhnya_.

Sakit. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terasa sakit karena ia selalu memaksa senyumnya biarpun hatinya menjerit minta dikasihani. Tetapi ia tidak boleh berhenti tersenyum dan memaksa pikirannya menyerukan kata-kata positif yang sering dikumandangkan sang pembantai naga api yang juga merupakan sahabatnya.

Ia adalah harapan dan kepercayaan teman-temannya.

Erza Scarlet tidak boleh meretakkan senyumnya dan menangis.

Ia harus tetap tersenyum dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Demi teman-temannya.

"_Kau tidak cocok jika tersenyum. Kalau kau tidak mau tersenyum, sekalian saja tidak usah."_

Kemudian, pemuda itu datang kepadanya. Membuat senyuman Erza retak sesaat dengan kata-kata paling menusuk yang pernah di dengarnya. Dan membuat dinding di sekitar hatinya yang terjerat dengan beban tak kasat mata hancur seketika.

Namanya, Jellal Fernandez.

Pemuda tampan seumurnya dengan rambut biru tua yang warnanya lebih gelap dari samudra terdalam dan sepasang iris berwarna cokelat tua bagaikan tanah subur yang basah setelah hujan deras berlalu.

Jellal adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menembus kabut di dalam mata Erza. Memaksa emosinya keluar ke dalam permukaan dan menghancurkan topeng kaca yang telah Erza buat dengan susah payah. Jellal adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghancurkan topeng Erza dan tetap hidup tanpa harus menjadi korban kemarahan Erza Scarlet.

Dengan sikap sok dan nada arogan yang anehnya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan, pemuda itu berkata sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mata cokelat tuanya yang tajam menatap senyum Erza yang perlahan menghilang dari permukaan. Berganti dengan kurva menyerupai huruf 'n' yang sedari dulu gatal ingin mengganti senyum palsunya. Suara Jellal kala berkata menyebalkan, namun, terdengar menjanjikan.

"_Hanya karena orang-orang menaruh harapan besar kepadamu, bukan berarti kau harus mengunci seluruh emosimu dan tersenyum palsu."_

Jadi, Erza menuruti kata-katanya.

Senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi garis tipis datar ketika bulir demi bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Dadanya terasa sakit, ia kini merasakan betapa beratnya beban harapan dan rasa percaya teman-temannya di dalam hatinya.

Ia menjerit, menangis, dan meraung. Menyerukan beratnya beban yang selama ini tertangguh di dalam hatinya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, bagaikan hujan deras yang senantiasa mengikuti kemanapun badai pergi.

Sementara Jellal hanya dapat menepuk kepala gadis itu dalam diam dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher dan pundak Erza. Menyelimuti gadis itu dengan kehangatan yang selama ini dibutuhkan oleh Erza.

Dalam hati, pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tersenyum lembut.

Bagaimanapun juga, suatu saat kabut pasti harus menghilang.

"_Tersenyumlah ketika kau memang bahagia, Erza."_

Setelah Jellal masuk ke dalam kertas takdirnya, Erza membuang topeng kacanya.

Gadis itu akhirnya merasakan definisi dari bahagia yang sebenarnya. Erza akhirnya mengerti arti senyuman yang sesungguhnya. Dan gadis itu akhirnya tahu bagaimana cinta rasanya.

Adiktif.

Bagi Erza, cinta itu adiktif. Ia sangat menyukai rasa bahagia yang terkumpul di dadanya dan perasaan ketika bibirnya membentuk kurva menyerupai huruf 'u' yang sesungguhnya. Rasa itu membuatnya nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Membuat dirinya menginginkannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Terus, terus, dan terus.

Erza sangat menyukai perasaan yang Jellal buat di dalam dirinya.

Dan Erza ingin perasaan itu tetap ada di dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana caranya?

Gadis bersurai merah tua itu tersenyum lembut. Mata cokelat tuanya berbinar-binar dalam rasa bahagia ketika ia menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

Sederhana, ia hanya perlu membuat Jellal terus berada di sisinya.

"_Hey, Jellal. Kau tahu, kan, kita ini manusia. Dan kau tahu, kan, kita ini ditakdirkan untuk menemui kematian?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Dan kau tahu. Kematian pasti akan memisahkan kita, padahal aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu."_

"_Tenang saja, Erza. Mungkin suatu saat jika tereinkarnasi, aku akan mencarimu lagi."_

Erza tersenyum lebar. Mata cokelat tuanya kembali berbinar-binar dalam emosi yang hanya terdeskripsikan sebagai senang. Gadis itu kemudian menerjang Jellal yang juga tersenyum lembut melihat tingkahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Oh, sungguh Erza menyukai rasa geli di dalam perutnya ketika melihat mata sewarna tanah itu menatap dirinya. Betapa Erza sangat menyukai senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampan Jellal. Dan betapa Erza sangat menyukai kehangatan yang ditawarkan Jellal.

Erza tidak ingin semuanya berakhir. Ia ingin momen ini terus berlanjut.

"_Tetapi, menunggumu menemukan diriku itu terlalu lama."_

Erza menghela napas sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jellal. Bernapas dalam aroma cinnamon yang menguar keluar dari tubuh sang pemuda.

"_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu dari sisiku. Karena itu, bagaimana jika kau terus berada di sampingku?"_

Senyuman di bibir tipis Erza melebar ketika merasakan tangan besar Jellal menyentuh puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Hey, Jellal. Kau setuju, kan?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Kalau begitu,"_

Senyuman itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringai. Mata cokelat itu tiba-tiba menggelap dalam emosi yang tak dapat terdeskripsikan. Kulit putih sang gadis yang dikenal sebagai Titania itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan liquid kental sewarna rambutnya yang mengalir keluar dari punggung sang Jellal Fernandez.

Tubuh pemuda itu melemah. Kulit kecokelatannya berubah pucat. Dan suhu tubuhnya mendingin. Mata sewarna tanah basah itu menggelap dan menatap Erza sekali lagi sebelum kehilangan binar-binar indahnya. Tubuh sang pemuda kemudian terjatuh ke dalam pelukan gadisnya.

Erza kemudian menarik keluar pedang sihirnya dari punggung Jellal dan kembali menusukkan mata pedangnya ke tubuh Jellal, memastikan dirinya bahwa mata pedang itu menembus tubuh kekasihnya dan menusuk jantungnya.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama? Dengan begitu, kita akan bersama selamanya di dunia sana."_

Satu hal yang Jellal Fernandez tidak ketahui tentang Erza Scarlet adalah, bahwa gadis itu telah benar-benar muak dengan beban yang ditanggungnya dan kesedihan yang melingkupi dirinya.

Benar kata orang, yang paling banyak tersenyum adalah yang paling banyak menanggung beban dan kesedihan.

Tetapi, orang-orang itu tidak pernah berkata, bahwa yang paling banyak menanggung kesedihan akan muak dan berubah menjadi terobsesi dengan kematian demi kebebasan dari beban dan kesedihan yang ditanggung mereka.

"Namanya, Erza Scarlet. Dan dia adalah, personifikasi dari harapan yang tak dapat lagi tersenyum dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Karena, di dunia ini tidak ada dan tidak mungkin ada yang baik-baik saja."

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

... Apa ini ... Saya juga gak tahu apa ini ... Tolong jangan tanya saya ...

Oke, jadi tadinya saya mau buat serupa dengan 'The Tower of Pain', fanfict JerZa saya yang lain, tetapi tiba-tiba otak dan hati(?) saya berkata: "Reader pasti sudah tahu plot klise-mu itu, berhenti membuat plot klise dan buatlah plot twist, dasar author gak kreatif!" Yang sangat jleb bagi saya ...

Jadi, yah ... Inilah hasil otak saya ... Ada yang udah nebak dan udah tahu bahwa endingnya akan jadi begini? Saya tahu ini gak nyambung, tapi yah ...

Intinya Erza itu adalah seorang gadis murah senyum yang diluar terlihat optimis, tapi di dalam ternyata dia itu juga stress dan banyak beban. Lalu datang Jellal yang berkomentar kalau senyum palsu Erza itu gak cocok, yang rada jleb juga sih, haha. Singkat kata, Jellal lalu membuat Erza mengeluarkan senyum aslinya, dan Erza jadi suka rasa senang dan perasaan yang ada kalau tersenyum karena Jellal.

Erza lalu jatuh cinta sama Jellal dan mereka jadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, Erza tiba-tiba inget bahwa suatu saat, Jellal dan dirinya akan mati dan berpisah, dan Erza gak mau hal itu akan terjadi. Jadi, Erza membunuh dirinya dan Jellal mati bersama, biar bisa terus-terusan bersama di alam sana juga ...

Dan jika ada yang belum ngerti kenapa Erza jadi yandere mendadak gitu, itu karena tingkat uhukpsycho-passuhuk maksud saya, Erza tuh sudah stress banget karena teman-teman dia menaruh rasa percaya dan bergantung sama dia. Jadi ehm ... bisa dibilang dia terlalu memikirkan hal itu sampai mentalnya terganggu.

Bukan bermaksud menyinggung Erza fans loh, sumpah. Erza juga karakter favorit saya *peace*

Tapi, tidakah kalian berpikir kalau memikirkan sesuatu yang berlebihan dan punya banyak tanggung jawab itu terasa melelahkan? Dan lagi, Erza gak punya siapa-siapa di situ selain tim Natsu. Dan di sini, saya buat tim Natsu sudah gak ada lagi karena suatu misi. Mungkin saya akan buat fanfictnya di judul terpisah, haha ...

Fanfict ini adalah request **Himiki-chan**. Saya gak tahu ini dosis tragedi-nya sesuai dengan selera anda atau enggak, gomen m(_ _)m Untuk request yang lain, pasti akan saya kerjakan kok, tunggu sebentar lagi ya, saya bermeditasi di kamar mandi dulu untuk mendapatkan ide XD Sekedar informasi, referensi saya untuk fanfict ini adalah sebuah fanfict fandom sebelah yang sangat awesome—walaupun bukan angst, fluff malah—dan KHR—ada yang nyadar betapa seringnya saya sebut hujan, kabut, matahari, dan badai di sini? hohohoho~ *kabur sebelum dilempar sendal*

Anyway, dua fanfict dalam satu hari, saya merasa sangat bahagia ... /terus

Review please?

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? Silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
